


As They Rise!

by SharFully



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Cross Over, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, The Marauders - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Toxic Relationships, Undead, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, harry potter characters - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharFully/pseuds/SharFully
Summary: I've written this before - though I'm rewriting it to improve the story and to get back into it! The previous title was 'The beginning of the end' but I didn't like it as much.A Zombie Apocalypse story, based on The Walking Dead and played by the Marauder Characters of the Harry Potter Fandom!Watch how Remus Lupin grows in a world where everyone can die!CAUTION! CONTAINS HOMOSEXUALITY AND VIOLENCE!Don't forget to leave a comment or some kudos if you like the story!





	1. Chapter 1

With a hand under his head and an elbow resting on the table he was sitting, Remus stared into oblivion. Many things were roaming through his head, which made him completely forget about the professor that was standing in front of the classroom, giving a lecture about how the human mind works. Suddenly, he felt a hand slap on the back of his head and quickly turned around to see it was his best friend.

“Sirius!” He hissed at him, trying not to make too much sound to catch the attention of others.

The young male with dark, mid-long hair leaned a bit closer. “Dude, you were completely zoned out – I did you a favor,” he whispered.

“Mr. Black, Lupin – care to share what is far more important than this class?” A tall, slim woman that stood before a whiteboard, her arms crossed over each other and bore a rather annoyed expression. The tight black bun didn’t make her look any friendlier, just like the square spectacles on her nose.

“N-nothing Professor,” Remus said. “I was just – thinking about what happened yesterday. Frank wasn’t looking too well, it just worries me…”

Professor McGonagall sighed deeply, pushing her glasses properly on her nose with her index finger before looking at the boys again. “Whatever Mr. Longbottom was on or suffering from, he is in good hands now…”

“What are you implying?” Sirius paused. “That he was on drugs?”

“I said no such thing, Mr. Black,” said McGonagall with a stern voice. “What happened to Mr. Longbottom remains unclear and I do wish him well – but now… I want both your minds back into this classroom without any further disturbances or both of you will face detention. Am I clear?” Her eyes settled on the two until both answered with a yes and a nod. “Good.”

* * *

At the end of the day, Remus headed towards his locker to put the books away he no longer needed and to take those with him so he could finish his homework. For a little longer, Remus just stood there – his mind bringing him back to the event of the day before. Frank looked so pale, his eyes surrounded by dark shades, his skin shiny from all the sweat and the coughing sounded horrible – it was scary to see him in that state. But what scared Remus the most was the conversation Frank was having with those around him who weren’t speaking to him, to figures that weren’t even there – it looked serious and he was concerned about his friend.

“Fuck!” Remus jumped when he felt an arm creep around his neck and out of reflex his elbow shot to the back, hitting a pair of ribs.

“Ah! Remus, what the hell man?!” He pulled his arm back and placed his hand on the spot where Remus had elbowed him. “You really have to snap out of it, Frank will be fine – I’m sure of it.” Sirius moved closer and took one of Remus’s hands in his own. “You worry too much,” he said.

His brown eyes fell on his and Sirius’s hand, letting his fingers curl around it. “It looked very serious and he’s our friend, how can I not worry about him?”

“Hey, guys! What’s up?” Someone joined the pair.

Quickly, Remus let his hand slip from Sirius’s and placed it on the band of his backpack.

Sirius chuckled a little when he felt a friendly fist bump against his shoulder. “Look who has decided to let go of Evan’s lips,” Sirius teased. “Anyway, I have soccer practice, I will speak with you guys later.” A smirk played on his lips and the dark-haired teen walked away to leave James and Remus alone.

“So,” James started. “When are you going to admit that you have something brewing inside of your chest for our dear Sirius?” James cocked a brow and gave a small nudge with his index finger against Remus’s chest.

“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about, okay?”

A frown appeared on James’s face. “Who are you trying to fool? I can tell that he feels the same about you, what do you have to lose, go for him already!”

“Not so loud, will you?” Remus paused. “He’s just being a good friend, that doesn’t mean he feels the same for me, now will you please drop it? I want to go home and focus on my homework.”

James sighed in defeat, he tried to convince Remus that Sirius liked him back in the same fashion, but he wouldn’t listen – Remus didn’t believe him.

“I will see you tomorrow, ye?” Remus gave his best friend a smile. “Don’t be late.” He pointed a finger at James, smirking lightly.

“Ye, ye – will see you tomorrow Rems.” James rose his hand and started to walk off, parting their ways.

* * *

Once Remus was home, he dumped his bag on the dinner table, took the remote of the television, switching it on before he placed the remote down next to his backpack. Without looking at the screen, he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. Remus took a quick glance at the clock. “Four O’clock,” He muttered. His father should be home in two hours or so.

Hours passed as he was doing his homework and only the buzzing of his phone on the table pulled him out of his concentration. As he unlocked his phone, he saw that Sirius had sent him a WhatsApp message, it was also when he noticed the time – almost eight-thirty and his father still wasn’t home.

**[Sirius]** Remmy! I’m so bored! Talk to me! _(20:21)_

**[Remus]** Don’t you have homework? 😊 _(20:22)_

**[Sirius]** I can’t focus. _(20:22)_

**[Remus]** My dad isn’t home yet, he should have been home two hours ago… _(20:23)_

**[Sirius]** Really? But he’s always back on time – maybe he called you? _(20:24)_

**[Remus]** Always on time…_ (20:24)_

**[Remus]** He hasn’t called either_ (20:25)_

**[Remus]** Let me call him… _(20:25)_

**[Sirius]** Ye, ofc. _(20:25)_

_‘You’ve reached the voicemail of Lyall Lupin, I’m unable to answer my phone right now – leave a message after the beep.’_

**“Dad, call me back when you’ve heard this, I’m getting worried.”**

**[Remus]** He’s not answering, his phone is still on – but he isn’t picking up._ (20:34)_

**[Sirius]** Call again?_ (20:34)_

**[Remus]** I tried three times… It won’t make any difference…_ (20:35)_

**[Sirius]** Do you want me to come over? _(20:36)_

**[Sirius]** Rem? I really don’t mind… _(20:58)_

**[Remus]** He’s still not picking up! _(20:59)_

**[Sirius]** I’ll be with you in ten minutes, hold on. _(21:00)_

* * *

Within ten minutes the doorbell rang. Remus got off the couch and rushed towards the door, opening it.

Sirius couldn’t instantly read it from his face, he was worried to death and who wouldn’t be if someone was in his shoes. He had lost his mother already and the fear of losing his father was ruling his guts, he could see it in every movement. Sirius knew the Lupin’s for quite some time and he was a hundred percent sure that Lyall wouldn’t worry his son like this for whatever reason. “Oh, Remmy,” Sirius said before wrapping his arms around the other.

When Remus felt Sirius’s arms around him, tears started to roll over his cheek. “I’m really, really worried. He would always call me if there was a hold up at the hospital, he should have been home around six.”

“Sssh.” Letting Remus go so he could place his hands against his cheeks, cleaning the tears. “I’m sure he’s okay,” he tried to calm his friend down. “Come.” Sirius grabbed a pair of Remus’s fingers and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

Both of the boys headed towards the living room and Remus’s eyes were instantly locked on the screen of the television. He grabbed the remote from the dinner table and increased the volume so he could hear the news.

**NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT: _“Earlier this evening, London Bridge Hospital has announced that they have quarantined the IC Department because of an unknown illness that seems to be spreading from patient to patient. Something is making them aggressive and attack other people – until further notice.”_**

“Sirius! My dad works on the IC!” He could feel his heart hitting against his chest. “I need to get there, I need to see him, I need to know if he’s okay!”

“Remus, if they quarantined the department, they won’t let you in,” Sirius said carefully.

“I don’t care! I have to try – please Sirius, drive me there?” He looked at the other with watery eyes, his cheeks shining from the tears that still ran down his skin.

“Okay, I’ll drive you there. But I’m not leaving your side.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-written from my FanFic 'The beginning of the end' to improve it and to catch up on it again - so eventually I can continue with the chapters!
> 
> Remus is facing once again something difficult and it breaks him down. Luckily, his best friend Sirius is there with him to make sure he can pull through and is by his side while facing the changes of the world. The dead are coming back from the dead and they aren't the same people they once were! How can one coop with that?

Sirius was driving towards the London Bridge Hospital with Remus in the passenger seat. Once a while his dark eyes would glace over to his friend, to see if he was holding it together or not. Sirius slowed down to a stop when the light turned red and he finally took a moment to take a hold of Remus’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. “How are you doing?” He asked carefully.

Remus’s brown eyes looked at Sirius, his facial expression showed that he was very concerned still. “We’re almost there,” he said, not answering Sirius’s question.

“Yes, we’re almost there.” Sirius let his hand slip from Remus’s hand as soon the lights turned green and carefully stepped on the gas and continued their ride to the hospital. Sirius couldn’t help but to worry about the other – the last time he saw him like this was when his mother was dying and he knew that this was only his brave face, the hope that everything will turn out alright.

After a short while, they seemed to hit a traffic jam that led to the hospital. “I think many people had the same idea as you,” Sirius paused. “Or they are sensation seekers…”

“I think the latter…” Remus answered.

“Not so sure – the Hospital is big enough, maybe everyone wants their loved ones out…”

“Perhaps, but we don’t know what is going on…” A silence fell for a few more seconds. “How far is it to the hospital?” Remus turned his head so he could face Sirius, this time there was a little more panic in his eyes.

“If – if I park the car it could be a fifteen to twenty minutes’ walk and if we put a little pep in our step perhaps less. It will be faster than waiting for this lot to move…”

“Then park the car…”

Sirius nodded and tried to find the right moment to move over and make sure that his ride wasn’t getting in anyone’s way.

* * *

Less than ten minutes passed before Sirius was finally able to park the car and both headed out towards the hospital.

“We need to hurry!” Remus called out as he had a quicker pace than Sirius had – he was in a hurry, he needed to see his father.

The crowd thickened once they got closer to the hospital. Remus was rushing between the people and because of it, Sirius almost lost his friend a couple of times.

“Remus! Slow down!” Sirius shouted after him, pushing a couple of people aside and apologizing along the way. Once Sirius had caught up with Remus, he took his hand to avoid losing him again. “I think everyone wants to know what is going on in there…”

As Remus got closer, he could hear the panic in the voices of the crowd – it made him squeeze into Sirius’s hand, letting him know that he was afraid. “Sirius, I have no idea what I will find there, I don’t know what is going to happen once I know where my father is.”

“Only one way to find out,” Sirius said and slowly pulled Remus along deeper into the crowd. “I will be with you every step of the way.”

Remus trusted the other with his life – so when Sirius pulled him along there was no struggle from his side. His heart was beating painfully against his rib cage – which only got worse when he felt a hand clutched his arm to pull him away from the hospital.

“Oh, my sweet boy!” The woman’s hand moved from Remus’s arm to both sides of his shoulder and gave him a tight embrace as followed. “You shouldn’t have come here!”

Remus was in shock when he was hugged by this woman. “Nurse Pomfrey?” He said with surprise in his voice.

Poppy released him and looked into his eyes with panic in her own. “You shouldn’t be here,” the woman repeated.

“Why? What’s going on?” Sirius dropped in.

“It’s a mess in there. They have quarantined the entire hospital now. Remus, I’ve seen something horrible in there and…” Pomfrey paused. “Yesterday evening a family came in with a boy who wasn’t looking too well. They found a bite mark on his side and it was heavily infected, it looked rotten.”

Remus frowned as he listened to Poppy and widened his eyes. “Is his name Frank Longbottom by any chance?”

“Yes!” She replied.

“What happened to him?” Sirius asked.

“He died this morning. His vitals were failing and he was brought to the IC – your father was preparing everything for emergency surgery but before he could, the boy died.” She explained with a cracked voice.

Since Sirius was still holding Remus’s hand – Remus squeezed into it, he couldn’t believe that Frank was dead.

“His parents and his girlfriend didn’t want to release the body yet, they wanted to say goodbye, to grief and I believe your father let them. Quite a confrontation to see a boy die at such a young age for a father.” A long break followed. “They boy came back to life!” Terror filled her face. “He attacked his mother and her husband tried to help her – but he got bit too and it got all out of hand.”

“You’re kidding?” Sirius looked from Pomfrey to Remus and back to the nurse.

“I wish I was…”

“And Alice? His girlfriend?” Remus asked carefully.

“Still inside there I believe, she ran off and must have hidden somewhere. They got everyone out who didn’t have a fever, no suspicious wounds and the rest they left inside…”

“You mean that everyone else is just left for dead?” Sirius asked with shock in his voice.

“I’m afraid so…”

“But what happened to my dad?” Remus than asked as she still hadn’t cleared out what happened to him.

“He got bitten too by the boy, I’m so sorry Remus… Your father isn’t getting out.”

Remus’s eyes widened at the news and tears started to show in his eyes and it didn’t take long before they rolled down his cheeks. Remus parted his lips but no words came out.

The elderly woman turned to Sirius and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it a little. “You two seem like close friends…”

“My best friend,” Sirius added.

“Good, take him with you – don’t let him be alone. As far as we know – those who got bitten can’t be helped. He will need you more than ever.” Releasing Sirius’s arm she gave the two a nod and walked away, her shoulders moving up and down as she sobbed.

Sirius turned to Remus and saw the fear in his eyes. “Remmy, look at me.” Sirius cupped Remus’s face with his hands and made him look at him. “We’re going to your place first, collect some clothes and the things you need, then we’ll go to my place. You won’t be alone, I won’t let you be all by yourself.”

Unable to say anything, Remus just gave him a small nod to confirm he understood what Sirius was saying. Remus felt Sirius’s hand take his once more and though his eyes looked at the Hospital for a bit longer – he let himself be pulled away.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed, the traffic was crazy because everyone wanted to know what the hell was going on - nobody was going to like what happened, nobody would like the truth. For whatever reason, the people who’ve died were coming back to life and no one knew how that was possible - all they truly knew is that once the dead started to walk again they became aggressive and the person they once were was gone.

With a blank expression, Remus started to pack some clothes and some personal items. Without thinking he grabbed a picture of him and his parents and put it with the rest of his things into his suitcase. “I think I got everything.” His voice was just as emotionless as his eyes.

Sirius was really worried about him, he had never seen him this way before, not even when his mother died. Though, he couldn’t blame him - what happened today was out of the world, it wasn’t normal. How does someone respond to this? His father was bitten by someone who died, a friend of theirs. “Good, now let’s get out of here.”

* * *

The Black family was rather wealthy, though the children had to suffer and spend most of their time alone since their parents were always working. Sirius wasn’t found of them and he was glad that they were out of town most of the time. Not even the Hospital event got him worried, maybe that made him a bad person but he didn’t see it that way.

Sirius brought Remus’s stuff upstairs and placed them in his room, when he looked back he saw that his friend had followed him. “You can sleep next to me if you’d like?” A soft smile formed on his lips. “I prefer it - actually. I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”

“Thank you, Sirius, for everything.” He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. A minute or two passed and suddenly all his tears broke free, his body started to shake. “M-my father is going to die Sirius…” Remus became manic.

When Sirius saw Remus finally break down, he rushed over to him, kneeling before him, his knees on the ground and his hands placed on Remus’s soft skin of his neck. “I’m so sorry Rem.” He didn’t know what else to say. “Something crazy is going on.” Sirius was thinking about something else, Frank got bitten somewhere else, he was out in the world when it happened so that meant it was still on the street. Putting the hospital under quarantine wasn’t going to prevent it, it might slow things down - but he knew that this wasn’t the end of it. Sirius decided to keep this information for himself for the night, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Remus this while he was like this.

Sirius pulled at Remus’s shoes and took off his socks. “Just lie down Rem, try to sleep.” He lied his friend down and eventually joined him in his king-sized bed, on his side so he could keep an eye on him.

After Sirius joined him, he turned to his side as well - slowly calming down. Without thinking he crawled closer to his friend, seeking comfort.

A sad smile appeared and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist, pulling him even closer - letting his head rest against his chest and placed his chin against Remus’s head. “I will never leave you, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter much because it was good on its own! But I still hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Remus isn't the only one who has to deal with death, now Sirius also has to face a big loss. Will they both be alright?

Sirius was the first one who woke up when the morning sun colored the skies. His dark eyes falling to the side to check Remus, watching the sleeping frame next to him. He couldn’t help but to worry about his friend - he had no mother and now he had lost his father as well, how does someone deal with that while the world slowly went to shit. Sirius reached out to Remus’ face and softly stroked his skin.

The new orphan was exhausted with all the events of the day before, no parents, not anymore - his father had fallen by something so new and yet so horrifying. How could someone deal with the fact that the dead won’t stay dead, they would come back and attack other people.

Remus started to stir in his sleep and slowly he opened his eyes. “S-Sirius?” He muttered softly, seeing his best friend lying next to him.

“Hey you, I hope you had some proper rest.” Sirius cupped Remus’s cheeks - stroking his skin with his thumbs.

Remus closed his eyes at his touch - enjoying the affection he had longed for so long. It took him only a few more seconds before the tears started to fall from his eyes again - turning red because of the skin around his hues got irritated.

“Shhh, I’m here with you - I will always be here for you, I promise.” With a worried expression on his face, Sirius whipped away most of his tears.

“What are we going to do Sirius?”

He pulled Remus into his arms, shielding him and trying to calm him down. “We wait - I’m sure they are taking care of the whole thing now, this can’t last for too long.”

* * *

After an hour, Sirius got up and pulled Remus with him. “We need something to eat, I’ll make us something nice yeah?” A smile appeared on his lips and carefully dragged the other with him to the kitchen. “How about some pancakes?”

“You can cook?” He cocked a brow.

“Me and Regulus are mostly alone here, you know that and since we don’t take care of each other, it is everyone for themselves.” He smirked. “So I learned how to cook, you should know that by now.”

Remus shook his head. “No, you were mostly eating at my place, where my dad had something prepared, or we order **OR **I was cooking - I didn’t know you could cook!” He chuckled a little.

“It got you laughing again! Don’t judge, let me take care of you for once,” he said.

Eventually, Sirius walked to the dining room and placed the plate with pancakes on the table. “Ta-da!” He said with a cocky smirk on his lips.

“Thanks,” Remus said before his eyes went back to the television. “It’s all over the news Sirius, the dead coming back, attacking and eating the living. How can we deal with that, how can things go back to normal after that?” His browns looked over at his friend.

“I honestly don’t know, but we are safe here Remus - we have enough food to last for weeks.”

“Haven’t you called your parents yet, to check if they are alright?”

“No, perhaps I should.” He walked over to the phone only to notice there were voice messages on them. “4 messages…” That is when he got worried. “They never call Remus, they would never call unless there is something seriously wrong.”

“Hit play, you need to know.”

**Messages from the day before:**  
_**{First message (15:01):**_ Sirius, Regulus - we are locked inside, we can’t go out and I’m not sure when we are allowed to leave. It doesn’t look good outside - take care of each other and we will be home soon, I hope.}

_**{Second message (19:36):**_ We’re still not allowed to leave, someone seems to be bitten and we tried to take care of it but he’s getting sicker by the hour.}

Sirius looked over at his friend with a worried expression. “This isn’t good Rem… This can’t be good!”

Remus got off from his chair and walked over to Sirius to take his hand. “You need to listen to the rest - I know it’s not easy, but at least you know where you stand.”

**_{Third message (21:13):_** Oh my god! He died, it didn’t matter what we did but he died anyway! Everyone is freaking out and to be honest, me and your father are freaking out as well. Please, PLEASE! Be careful out there.}

_**{Fourth message (22:22):**_ SIRIUS - REGULUS! We never said it enough, we never told you how much you two really matter to us - we love you, please don’t… AAAAH! We lo…ve… you! Stay sa… **Call disconnected**}

Sirius’s hands were trembling, first just a little but it got worse by the second - his shoulders started to shake and started to sniff a little, trying to hold back his tears. “T-They’re gone…”

Remus pulled Sirius to him, wrapping his arms around his best friend and trying to let him know he wasn’t alone. “I’m so sorry… But you needed to listen - you needed to know.”

His arms wrapped around Remus, softly sobbing - he wasn’t one to cry so easily but he just lost his parents as well, every child would cry about that. “What are we going to do Remus? I don’t even know where Regulus is, he doesn’t know.”

“Can’t you call him?”

Without saying anything he let go of the other and took his phone, checking WhatsApp. “Last seen online was last night at 8 p.m. - fuck…” He looked for his brother’ contact and hit the call button. “It goes straight to voice mail,” he said as he tried to dry his eyes.

“Maybe his phone is just empty, don’t think the worst just yet - he’s one of the best and the quickest at soccer, he’ll outrun them - he’ll be fine.”

Sirius nods. “You’re right, he will be fine…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through a lot of changes, nothing copied and pasted! 
> 
> Be aware that this chapter contains sexual acts of the same gender, reading on your own accord! 
> 
> So things are getting a little hot and heavy and not everyone is going to approve the relationship between the two - but they don't care.
> 
> **If you like this fanfic, please leave some kudos!**

Night had fallen and Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other, finding comfort within each other. “What if they got Regulus too?” Sirius softly asked.

“I don’t think so, he’s a smart and quick one – he will outrun them for sure,” Remus gave the other a small smile, hoping that it would help to take a bit of the worry away – though he wasn’t sure that his bloodshot eyes were helping at the moment. But it was the sound outside that had Remus sit up straight and fear instantly returned to his eyes. “Did you hear that?”

Sirius jumped a little when Remus sat up so suddenly. “What’s wrong?”

“Outside…”

The oldest Black got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen drawer where he pulled out a knife.

“Please… be careful…” Remus whispered with an octave higher than his usual voice.

“Shh…” Sirius snapped a little, slowly moving closer to the door. His whole being was on edge and it wasn't helping when he saw a silhouette moving in the dark. Sirius moved deeper into the kitchen – reaching out to the light switch, his hands shaking a little out of nervousness. Hearing the back door slid open, made Sirius jumpy and prepared himself to charge to whomever just infiltrated his home. _*flick*_

“Holy shit, Sirius?! Really?!” Regulus had one of his hands resting on his heart and in the other was hidden behind his back.

“Regulus!” Sirius dropped the knife and without thinking, he locked his arms around his younger brother and had very little intention of letting go.

“Sirius… You’re choking me…” the younger Black still unaware of what had happened to his parents.

“Your phone?” Sirius started.

“Died, I got two messages from mom and dad about being stuck somewhere and…”

“Is that blood?” Sirius interrupted. “And who is that?” His eyes fell on the tall guy that just entered their home.

“Lucius Malfoy, he is a friend of mine…” Regulus paused. “And the blood isn’t mine, nor is it from the living.”

“What does that even mean, not from the living?!” Sirius got worried.

“It’s from the Walkers…” Lucius dropped in.

“Who asked you anything?!” Sirius snapped.

“Don’t do that Sirius, Lucius saved my life – without him I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Alright…” Sirius was rather skeptical about this new guy, still, he couldn't deny that he was thankful that someone saved his younger brother. “Sirius Black…” Putting out his hand for the other to reach.

“Lucius Malfoy…” He said in a slight disapproving voice but took Sirius’s hand nonetheless with a stern grip, which was returned just as strong.

Remus moved over to Sirius and pulled him away a bit, creating a distance between him and the new dominant guy in the house.

“Regulus…” Sirius started. “Mom and dad left four messages in total…” Taking a deep breath before he continued. “They got into this new mess and they got bitten.”

“This is not a thing to joke about, Sirius!”

“He’s not joking…” Remus answered. “You can check the voicemail – but I have to warn you, it isn’t pretty…”

Regulus’s expression tensed and suddenly walked out of the room – Lucius followed him shortly after.

Sirius wanted to follow his younger brother but was held back by Remus. “You don’t like the guy…” Remus pointed out, he could tell from Sirius’s expression that _‘not liking’_ was only a gentle way of saying despised – and he just met him. “But, right now – Regulus might need him if he decides to listen to those messages…”

Sirius snorted at the idea. “Fowl prick…”

“Sirius…” Remus warned him. “You don’t even know the guy.”

“I know he’s quite older than Regulus, what if he’s using him, Rem?” He pulled his hand away.

“That’s up to him, Sirius.”

* * *

Regulus was lying on his bed, unable to cry after he decided to listen to what was on the tapes.

Lucius was next to the younger Black and studied him while the silence continued. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, taking hold of Reg’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

Only when Lucius gave him his affection did Regulus smile softly and shrugged at his question. “How am I supposed to feel? It’s not that they were the greatest parents… But they still were our parents… It’s just hard to believe they’re gone…”

“It does add up. The voicemails they left – the events add up…” Lucius tried not to upset the other, but it was the truth – what he believed was the truth.

“Where is your father?” Regulus wondered.

“With Tom probably… My mother doesn’t even seem to care about him fucking around with a guy.”

Regulus let out a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Lucius watched the other.

“It’s just… Our families seemed to be so messed up, for what’s left of it anyway.”

Lucius shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right – we are messed up…” The light-blonde-haired young man leaned in and placed his lips against Regulus’s. “I need a shower… And you’re going to join me…” He whispered against his lips. Seconds later, Lucius crawled off the bed and took Regulus’s hand, pulling him along.

Regulus let himself being pulled off the bed and followed Lucius into the bathroom, removing his shirt along the way.

“In the mood already?” Lucius glanced over his shoulder. Once in the bathroom he turned towards his boyfriend and let his hands play on his hips before he unbuttoned his pants to pull it down along with his boxer.

“Aren’t you impatient?” Reg teased.

“You know what teasing does to me, this is on you.” Lucius leaned in and whispered into Regulus’s ear; “Turn on the shower…”

The young Black did what he was told, he turned around and wanted to let the water run and get warmer before he would step underneath it.

Lucius pushed Regulus under the cold water and had him turn towards the wall.

“Luc!” Regulus complained.

“It’s just cold water dear…” He said smoothly. Lucius placed his hands on Regulus’s shoulder – kneading for a couple of seconds before he slowly moved his hands down.

The water got warmer by the second and got more comfortable. Regulus closed his eyes as he felt how Lucius’s hands were teasing the skin of his back, letting out a soft moan when he felt the squeeze in his buttocks.

“Shh, the other’s mustn’t hear… Your brother will kill me,” he whispered before he bit in Regulus’s earlobe. One of his hands moved a little bit more to the center, his index finger slipping between until he found the entrance and teased it.

* * *

Remus was about to head up the stairs, rest a little – but as soon he got into the hallway, he could hear moans coming from upstairs, it made Remus blush and rushed back into the living room – bumping into Sirius.

“Rem? What’s wrong?” Sirius looked over at his friend and noticed the red glow upon Remus’s face. “Why do you look like a tomato?”

“Nothing…” Remus muttered.

“Right,” Sirius got a little suspicious and tried to look passed Remus, not seeing anyone.

Remus had to think quickly, if Sirius would hear what the two were doing – or at least of what nature, he would be pissed and that wasn’t going to end well. “Will you sit with me? I don’t want to be alone…” It wasn’t a lie – he didn’t want to be alone, but right now he was saving their asses.

“Of course, I won’t leave you…”

He tangled his fingers with Sirius’s and pulled him back into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that once again, it took me so damn long to add a chapter!
> 
> But I've managed it and I want to get back to it and give you the story you all crave for.
> 
> The world is changing and everyone needs to change with it or die refusing, but what if this is just an unlucky event and everything will be as it once was?

Remus woke up the next morning – his head resting against Sirius’s chest and his arms around him. Did they fall asleep like this? Though feeling a little bit stiff – he did manage to actually sleep, which he didn’t expect after what happened the day before. Remus looked up and saw that Sirius was still sleeping – smiling lightly on how calm he looked.

“Do you always stare?” The other one said, opening one eye to look back at Remus.

A blush covered his cheeks as he was caught and looked away. “Maybe more than I’d like to admit?” Remus confessed.

Sirius chuckled and opened the other eye now as well – turning to his friend. He was so close now – but it didn’t felt like the right time to do what he had always wanted to do and that was to kiss him. So, Sirius settled with something less, placing his hand against Remus’s cheek and stroked it softly. “You look a little better – as stupid as it may sound…”

“I managed to get a little sleep. I don’t think that would have been possible if you weren’t here with me,” His voice still soft and shy.

“You can sleep by my side as much as you want to – I don’t mind in the slightest.”

That was a sign, right? That his best friend liked him, more than _just _liked him – he at least hoped. Remus sat up a little and gathered his courage to place a small kiss on Sirius’s lips. “Thank you,” he smiled a little.

This time it was Sirius who’s cheeks turned a little redder. A few seconds ticked by that looked like forever, but eventually, Sirius turned Remus’s face a little more into his direction and softly brushed his lips over the other, weighing the waters, waiting how Remus was going to respond.

When Remus felt their lips touch, he could feel a warmth running over him, especially into his face, but he didn’t fight it and he didn’t pull away, in fact, he was the one pressing their lips together so it wasn’t a soft brush.

“I’m sorry…” Sirius suddenly spoke.

“For what?”

“Either for the kiss – or that it took me so long,” Sirius said.

“Better late than never,” Remus smiled and now dared to kiss him again and so he did. When Remus pulled back, the smile disappeared – he needed to tell about his younger brother. “Uh, before you go crazy and such,” Remus hesitated. “Regulus and Lucius are a thing…”

Sirius’s expression got annoyed. “Figured as much…”

“You’re… You’re not surprised?”

“Nah, his name was dropped on occasions and though he doesn’t like to admit it – his face does lit up when he mentions him.”

“Don’t go looking for fights, okay?” Remus looked at him with a worried expression.

“I’ll try not to if he behaves. I don’t trust him and… while Reg and I don’t get along very well – he’s still my little brother…”

Remus reached out for the remote and turned on the television, a part of him didn’t want to but he also knew that sticking your head in the sand wasn’t going to make any of this better. Remus prayed that things had gotten better, that the situation was taken care of – but watching the news only made him realize that things had gotten worse, not better at all. They advised the people to stay indoors and if they did had to go outside, that they avoid dangerous-looking situations.

** _NEWS:_ ** ** “We advise people to remain inside their homes until the situation has resolved and been taken care of. If you really need to go outside – don’t go alone and avoid suspicious situations at all costs! **

**If you’ve been bitten or feeling unwell after contact with other people, please avoid physical contact with others and go to the nearest hospital! There hasn’t been any news on how this sickness spreads! Please be careful!”**

“This is insane…” Remus whispered after what was told on the news. “This will only provoke fear – people don’t respond well on fear.”

“I know, but what else should they do? We can’t just carelessly do what we always do and get bitten, or whatever it is that causes this. How are we going to defend ourselves if this confl…” Sirius broke off mid-sentence when there was the sound of disturbance outside.

Thud… _Thud_… **BANG**… **_BANG_**…

“What was that?!” Remus jumped up from the couch to check where the noise was coming from.

“The back door,” Sirius got quickly on his feet and rushed to the kitchen and saw a bloodied couple banging on the door.

“PLEASE! LET US IN!” The woman begged desperately.

“Sirius, we have to let them in… They are hurt…” Remus was afraid – but his good heart always got in the way.

“Are you crazy?! They are covered in blood!” Sirius replied in panic.

“PLEASE, PLEASE! We’re hurt!” Tears falling down her face as she kept banging on the door.

Suddenly, Sirius was being pushed aside by the platinum-haired male. “Are you bitten?” He asked them while looking directly at the couple.

“W-what?” The woman looked in shock at the male who asked the question. “N-no! We fell on the tarmac while avoiding those… those things!”

“Lucius…” The youngest Black had joined the rest after hearing the commotion. “They’re lying…”

Sirius turned his head and looked at his younger brother, fear running over him when he noticed the cold expression – not sure what it meant.

“I know they are…” Lucius replied in a monotoned voice. His hand moved to his back and pulled something out while with his other hand he opened the back door and walked outside.

“Are you mad?!” Sirius shouted.

“Lucius knows what he’s doing, Sirius – don’t worry…”

Suddenly, Lucius pointed a gun at one of the two and within a few seconds… **BANG!**

“Holy sh…” Sirius wasn’t able to finish it before the second shot was fired.

Remus started to feel sick and rushed over to the sink and threw up after what he just saw. Lucius just killed two people! He shot them through their heads!

Lucius walked back inside and closed the door behind him. Shortly after he felt a pair of hands grab his collar and was pushed against the door with quite some strength, though with shaking hands.

“WHAT THE HELL, LUCIUS?!” Sirius said in pure rage.

“They were bitten, they were going to turn eventually…” Lucius said calmly.

“We’ve seen it happen yesterday, people were bitten and they become sick – and the fever will kill them, when they die, they come back. What Lucius did was a merciful death. Once you’ve died – there is no turning back, that is impossible…” Regulus said coldly.

It scared Sirius to see his brother this way, sure he had always been rather cold but now it had gotten worse.

Lucius took a tight grip on Sirius’s wrists and pushed him away from him. “The world is changing, Black… And we might as well change with it – or die in a withering world we once knew.”

Remus was still hanging above the sink, making gagging sounds but nothing came out anymore. Tears had wettened Remus’s face and he still wasn’t ready to accept what had just happened. “You don’t know if this is going to be permanent!” He said in a broken voice, but still loud enough for the blonde one to hear. “You can’t just go kill people because you think it’s the right thing to do!”

Sirius came to Remus’s side and helped him get cleaned up – handing him a towel and keeping him close to him. “Maybe the doctors could have helped him, you can’t just take matters in your own hands…”

“I gave them a merciful death, you haven’t seen them up close and it’s not pretty. Once becoming the animated dead, everything you once was is gone – all they do is bite and eat… Sirius, I saw a man attacking someone while their guts were hanging out – no one can survive that… You have to be able to act instantly and without thinking, or else you’ll be next on their menu, do you want that?” Lucius tilted his head a little while looking at the two.

“There has to be a cure, there has to be a way for things to turn back to normal,” Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Remus, who was still shaking after that horrid display.

Regulus passed the two and grabbed the curtains of the back door, closing them to hide away the horrible events, hoping that the two would be able to calm down and all of this could sink in. “Don’t count on it brother, this might be just it, the beginning of the end – as they rise…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has changed as I rewrite this chapter - I realized that a lot of things were going way too fast with that the service that was lost to be able to call. But they were able to use whatsapp... So it didn't make any sense, I kept that part out for obvious reasons!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new version of **The Beginning of the End! AS THEY RISE!**

Remus was leaning against the counter, his palm resting around the sink as he spits out the remains of what he had eaten the day before. He turned on the water and cupped his hands and bringing it to his mouth, rinsing the hideous after taste from the vomit and washing his face – trying to catch a sense of all that had happened so far. "I need to brush my teeth..." There was no reply, so Remus turned around and saw that only Sirius was still in the kitchen while the other two were gone. It was a relief that Lucius and Regulus weren't with them in the same room right now - if he had to be honest, they scared him after what they had done.

The silence continued for a while longer before someone finally spoke up. “Rem… Are… are you alright?” The question came from Sirius, it sounded like he was doubting if he should even ask a question like that. What was he thinking anyway, that he would be alright?

Remus let out a deep sigh before he looked at Sirius and shook his head. “No, I’m not alright… How can we be, Sirius? We’re orphans, we saw… your brother’s boyfriend shot someone in the head… Regulus is even supporting it. Sirius, how can we ever, ever be alright?”

Sirius walked up to Remus and placed both his hands on his shoulders. “Because we have to?” His expression turning softer and sadder. “If… If Lucius is right – we need to adjust to survive…”

“How can you think that way?” Remus rose his voice a little above normal. “Are you agreeing with this whole ‘the beginning of the end’ theory? As they rise?” Remus wanted to become angry for what Sirius said, but could he really blame him for thinking ahead, to think of the worst-case scenario? Wouldn’t it be better to think of the end so nothing else can be disappointing?

“No, no! Of course, I’m not agreeing to it – but, what if?” Sirius pulled Remus closer and now placed his arm around the other’s neck. “Haven’t we watched enough zombie movies to at least think of the possibility that this can’t be fixed?”

Remus scoffed. “Yeah, but we’re not in any movie, Sirius…” He tried to keep a fair distance to make sure that Sirius couldn’t smell the fact that he had vomited a good five minutes ago. Then, Remus pushed himself away. “I need to brush my teeth…” His eyes didn’t connect with Sirius’s he just turned around and headed up the stairs. He wasn’t ready to believe that this is all real, there had to be some explanation to these events, there was always an explanation!

* * *

Lucius paced around the dining room before he sat down on the table. “It was a bad idea to come here, Reg…” His voice soft, trying not to be overheard by the other two.

“Why?” Regulus asked in a cold voice.

“They don’t know anything – they don’t know how the world will turn out to be.”

“Do you, Lucius?” As Regulus asked, his head tilted to the side with an expression of annoyance. “You can’t just push them to believe this crazy shit, you just…” the young Black paused. “You want the world to be like this because you fit in that world better than the other one…”

A moment of insult graced over Lucius’s face. “What? You think I enjoy killing people?”

“That is not what I said!” Regulus taking a step closer to his lover. “A world with no rules, survival of the fittest – I think that’s your world…”

“It is yours too – more than you think it is… Reg, you’re a cold motherfucker and you like it that way, but you can’t achieve anything with that in the _‘last weeks’_ world… No one accepts you for who you are…”

“I don’t know,” Regulus said as he turned his face away. “But you can’t force them to open their eyes like that, they need time…”

“It’s only going to get worse!” Lucius snapped angerly.

“We know that, but they don’t – not yet!” Regulus responds almost just as vigorously.

“They have to!”

“Shut up! Stop pushing this on everyone – it won’t get the result you want! They will see it, but they need time. Sirius is quite stubborn and always of _‘Things will turn out fine, they always have’_ it’s quite difficult to beat that out of him… And compared to me and our parents, he’s the good guy…” Regulus shrugged.

“I will beat it out of him if I have to…” Lucius said between gritted teeth.

Regulus grabbed a glass near to him on the counter and threw it at Lucius, shattering it against the wall right next to his boyfriend’s face.

The impact had Lucius cover his face with his arms and once the clattering of glass was over he snapped his head back into Regulus’s direction “Are you insane?!”

“Don’t fucking sweat it, I’ve missed you on purpose…” He paused. “But like hell you will lay a hand on my brother…”

“Since when do you give a shit about him? You’ve always said that you hated him with your entire core…” Lucius purred tauntingly.

“He’s my fucking brother, we hate each other, we fight a lot… But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. Sirius is the only family I’ve got left. I’m not an only child like you Luc, I don’t have a father that cheats while the wife turns a blind eye. I thought my family was messed up, but your?” The last two words were spoken with a slight mocking chuckle.

“You’re walking on very, very thin ice now, Reg…” Lucius closed the space between the two, stepping in the glass that was shattered all over the floor – though the thick boots he was wearing didn’t let any sharp pieces through the sole.

“So what?”

When Lucius was close enough, he locked the younger man between his arms and the counter – his clear eyes following every inch of his boyfriend’s frame. Suddenly, his hand grabbed Reg’s neck with a dangerous flare in his hues. “Don’t ever… say that again, about my family…”

Regulus didn’t move, didn’t show an ounce of fear – not even when Lucius tightened the grip some more. “Kinky,” he said daringly while his eyes were still focused on Lucius’s.

“I hate you,” Lucius said in a whisper.

“And still…”

Lucius’s hand moved from the boy’s neck down to the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. “And still…” He repeated as he brushed his lips over Reg’s.

* * *

Remus was heading back down and then jumped when he heard a glass shattering. By the time he was downstairs, Sirius came to meet him in the hallway. “What was that all about?”

“I don’t know, they’re fighting I guess… If that son of a bitch is hurting him…” Sirius seemed ready to head towards the dining room when Remus stopped him by taking his wrist.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t interfere?”

“Fuck that, Rem… He’s my brother…”

Remus felt how Sirius pulled away from his grip and headed towards the door that was slightly ajar and saw Sirius peep inside before he took a few steps away. “What’s wrong?” Remus asked a little worried.

“Yeah, perhaps we shouldn’t…” Not giving the other an explanation of what was going on inside.

_PLING_…

Remus heard a notification on his phone and quickly grabbed it out of his pocket to see a message from Peter. “It’s Peter!”

Sirius’s expression quickly changed and moved over to Remus. “What does it say?”

**[Peter]** REM! We’r locked in! _(13:22)_

“That they’re locked inside…” His voice was not as cheerful as it was a few seconds ago.

**[Peter]** REM, pls r u ok? _(13:23)_

**[James]** Is Sirius with u? _(13:23)_

**[Remus]** Yes, he’s here – with Reg and Lucius! Are you guys okay?_ (13:24)_

**[Peter]** REMUS! _(13:25)_

**[James]** Yeah, we’re stuck_ (13:26)_

**[Remus]** Who’s we? _(13:26)_

**[Peter]** Me, James & Lily!_ (13:27)_

Sirius quickly took the phone from Remus’s hand. “Sir, hey!”

**[Remus]** We’ll come for you u. Sirius_ (13:28)_

“We have to find them, Remus…”

“We don’t even know why or how they’re stuck!” It wasn’t like Remus didn’t want to help his friends, but he had no clue what they’re going to walk into. “It’s not safe on the streets, they said to stay inside and they’re safe now…”

“Yes, now – but for how long?”

“We’ll teach you,” Regulus said as he walked out of the dining room, obvious he had heard enough of the conversation.

Sirius jerked his head towards his younger brother, Lucius standing behind him Remus could see how he was getting angry again. “Teach us what? To kill people?!”

“No,” Lucius replied. “To survive – to kill the dead and how to know when someone is infected,” Lucius’s tone rather detached.

“Fuck no!” Sirius rose his voice. “You killed those people, you shut them in the head like they were no one!”

“Idiot!” Lucius slammed his fist against the wall. “Once you’re bitten, you will become one of them, if you like it or not… I told you – what I did was a merciful kill! The dying process is fucking messed up, you haven’t seen it yet have you? Once you’re dead, once you’ve turned you will ravish on the flesh of the living! I saved your asses so stop being so fucking ungrateful!”

Sirius felt silent, just like Remus did… How could they really argue with someone who has seen it happen, with someone who had a lot more experience?

“Collect yourselves, we’re going outside in an hour and collect your friend, make sure you have a weapon that doesn’t make noise to attract them,” Regulus said.

“A weapon?” Remus asked unsurely.

“Yes, you need to be able to defend yourself… We’re putting our life on the line here too – so if we’re going with you, everyone needs to be armed.”

“This is going to be a waste of time…” Lucius objected.

“You shot them…” Remus said softly.

“I could have smashed their heads in, which would have been a lot more painful than the bullet I each gave them… They didn’t feel it, would you have rather had them feel it?” Lucius cocked a brow as he looked at Remus.

“No…” Remus answered.

“We’ll be ready…” Sirius said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such tension! The party that is secretly divided into two and one can't agree with the other! Are they going to choose moral over their own protection, or will they choose to survive at all costs? The world is already changing and they have to adapt in order to outlive the undead!
> 
> _(This chapter is re-written from me first fanfic called 'the beginning of the end', chapter 7! One more chapter after this one and you will be facing new adventures just like me~)_

After they had their conversation – the decision was made to go outside and get James, Peter, and Lily. Though Regulus and Lucius were aware of what could be waiting outside, Sirius and Remus did not. Regulus told them to look for anything that could serve as a weapon so Sirius went up the stairs, Remus remained in the kitchen while Regulus and Lucius looked around in the living room. 

Fifteen minutes had passed before all of them were gathered in the kitchen to show off what they had found. Sirius placed two bats on the counter, one made of wood and the other was made of heavy metal – the last one made for training, the other one for actual use in a game. Remus had spread out the collection of big knives, though he had no idea of their original use.

Lucius walked over to the counter and studied the knives. “Not bad… Filleting knife, cleaver, a chef’s knife, boning and a carving knife…”

“Sirius found two bats – though…” Regulus paused as he seemed to be studying the bats. “The metal one is too heavy – it will make you slow…”

“Perhaps we should keep the bats here anyway, knives are more practical – one proper stab should kill them, a beating will cost too much energy if not done properly and that is not something we can afford right now,” Lucius said.

“The knives are made of Damascus steel – Dad liked the name of the steel, also very durable and the sharpness will last long too…” Sirius said softly. “Oh! I found this in mum’s bag,” Sirius placed the black leather bag on the table and emptied its content by turning it upside down. “Pepper spray and a stun gun,” he said proudly.

“And what are you going to do with that? Stun the dead? Spray their eyes?” Lucius pointed out. “They’re dead, the stun gun won’t work neither will the spray – they can’t feel anything, they will just rip you open…”

Sirius fell silent and the proud expression disappeared, he took the objects and was ready to throw it in the trash. “Right…”

“Wait! Don’t throw it away, you idiot…” Regulus stopped Sirius. “You might need them in the future, people do desperate things in times like this and that also means attacking us when they see no other way, just don’t use it on the undead.”

“They won’t just attack us…” Remus said.

“Wake up!” Lucius rose his voice. “People have done horrible things in the past purely out of fear, robbing, hurting and killing others, just because they believed it was for their own safety and there are some mad people out there and all of them will be out on the streets one day!” Lucius grabbed a leather jacket and put it on. “Are we ready?”

“Oi, is that my jacket?” Sirius narrowed his eyes as he looked at the platinum-haired male.

“No, you’re not the only one who wears leather jackets, Black…” Lucius’s voice now sounded cold.

Sirius just snorted but said nothing.

“Are we done bitching?” Regulus asked as his eyes jumped from one to the other. “No? Perfect… We got some gits to save.”

“Great,” Lucius obviously not looking forward to this trip.

“Careful, little brother…” Sirius said between gritted teeth.

“Enough already…” Regulus sighed and walked over to the knives on the counter. “Okay,” he paused while picking up the long, weird curved but thin boning knife. “Remus, this one is for you,” Regulus handed it over before picking up the longer carving knife.

“Why do I get this silly thing?” Remus asked a little insulted.

“Nothing personal Lupin – the knife you have is thinner and needs less strength to make a full impact through the skull, yes the blade is not as long but it should do the trick just the same,” Regulus said as he gave the carving knife to his older brother.

Remus’s eyes set on the knife that was resting in his palm, fingers clutched to it and his mind playing awful tricks on what kind of damage he could do to someone else with it. He didn’t like it – he didn’t like to be armed and he didn’t like what this all was turning out to be. “Impact… through the skull?” Remus then looked up at Regulus. “I can’t…”

“You have to, it’s best to learn now before there are more of them on the streets!” Lucius snarled at Remus.

* * *

After thirty minutes of convincing and encouraging, they all were now standing outside with Lucius at the front, holding the cleaver while he still had the gun tugged at the back of his jeans. Sirius followed with a carving knife in his hand, Remus with a boning knife who was holding onto it very tightly with shaking hands, and behind Remus, stood Regulus – covering everyone back just in case.

Remus was feeling noxious, his body shaking and tense – he wasn’t ready for this and could hardly believe that Regulus had talked him into this, some guilt-tripping by Lucius that his friends could die if not aided now.

“Remus, you have to relax a little, the first few times will be difficult but it will become easier…” Regulus said loud enough for Remus to hear.

He looked over his shoulder at Regulus and hesitantly nodded at him before he looked at Sirius’s back, he didn’t seem as nervous as he did, nervous… Yes, probably but not as shaken as he was right now.

“For James and Peter…” Came from Sirius.

Remus understood it now, he was keeping himself strong for his friends – they had no idea how this was all going to turn out and he had lost his father, Sirius and Regulus lost their parents… They didn’t want to lose any more people they cared for – so they had to do something about it. “For James and Peter…” Remus repeated.

“To your right, one is coming – prepare yourself,” Lucius turned to face the group. “Remus, you first.” Pointing at the upcoming strutting corpse.

“W-what?! Why me first?!” Remus instantly panicked.

“Keep your voice down…” Regulus hissed.

“Remus, now…” Lucius said.

“You can’t just force him into this,” Sirius snarled at Lucius.

Lucius let out an annoyed sigh and took steps closer to the corpse, taking a good hold onto the cleaver, but kept a loosened wrist and with a simple swing of his arm from above he jammed the blade into the undead’s head – blood splattering all over the place, followed by a thud as it fell motionless on the ground. “And that’s how it’s done…”

Remus could feel his stomach twist and turn at the sight. “I think I need to throw up…” His free hand covering his mouth as he was trying to fight it.

“No… you’re not…” Regulus walked over to Remus, taking his wrist and dragged him along. “This one is unable to walk, you still need to kill it though – one bite, one bite Remus – that’s all it takes to become one of them!”

Remus looked down at the undead – snarling and groaning, trying to reach for Remus while he dragged his guts with him, slowly coming closer and closer. Remus wanted to take a couple of steps back but Regulus wasn’t letting him turn away. “I can’t…” He shook his head, but unable to look away.

“REGULUS!” Sirius stormed towards them but Lucius blocked his path, keeping Sirius away from Remus.

“He needs to learn and for fuck sake, be quiet,” He snapped at Sirius between gritted teeth.

“You better be quick Remus, it’s getting closer…” Regulus said.

Remus was still looking at the ground where the undead had no legs to stand on, crawling closer and closer, snapping its jaws, gnarling and very eager to place something between those teeth of the frightened and frozen Remus.

“Do it!” Lucius sounding impatient.

“Stop! Please stop!” Sirius bailed his fist and hit Lucius against the jaw, clearing his path towards Remus. He approached the scene with the carving knife in his hand and out of the need to protect his best friend, the one he had fallen for, he slammed the blade through the top of its head and pulled out almost instantly and saw how the body sunk to the ground, unmoving. “Don’t ever do that to him again!” The point of his knife pointing at his brother while he looked at him with dark and angered eyes.

“Well at least you got it right – your boyfriend on the other hand… He’s quite the coward…” Lucius taunted as he stood up straight again, rubbing his jaw where Sirius just had hit him. “Do that again though, and you can expect a fist back… You hear me?”

“Sod off… You have no right to rile people up like this!” Sirius walked over to Remus and pulled him into his arms.

Remus wasn’t moving, just staring into nothing just like he had been staring at the walking dead and tears started to well up in his eyes, slowly running down his cheeks and onto Sirius’s leather jacket. He felt so useless right now. “I’m… I’m sorry – I’ll do better…” Remus muttered in shame.


End file.
